deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MickySR2112/Thoughts on Season 3
I'm I copying Adam and Brobuscus? Yes. Do I care? No. LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S GET ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIGHT INTO THE FIGHTS! Episode 1: Dante VS Bayonetta Yay, this fight. It's always fun when you learn things about characters through DB, I've only played a small bit of DMC and never even touched Bayonetta (mostly because it's impossible to find here in Scotland) so this was a learning experience. Pros: -One hell of a way to start off the season -Amazing animation -Excellent music choices -Great voice acting -Jokes were funny (Monkey Witch is bae) -John Cena joke in the subtitles -Dante's devil trigger transformation Cons: -Raindrops, really? -Trish and Jeanne appeared for no real reason other than to advertise DBX -Something felt off Overall: One of my favourites so far and didn't even know much about these two! Amazing, a soild 9/10, not quite Pokemon VS Digimon, but still really close, and like I said, one hell of a way to start of the season! Episode 2: Bowser VS Ganon Oh, dear. I have a ''lot to say about this fight. Pros: -Great jokes (the sand joke tho) -The tennis match -Great music by Brandon Yates -Sprites were cool Cons: -The animation was slow and rushed -Verdict was complete shite -Bowser should have fought King Dedede -Holy Weapons NLF BS Overall: Uh, this fight, I hate it, boring, slow and rushed with a terrible verdict, their was one good part in the whole animation, really bad start to the 2D fights, 5.3/10. Episode 3: Ratchet and Clank VS Jak and Daxter Back to the good fights! Pros: -One of the best 3D animations --Arguably than Bayo VS Dante -I don't think I've ever laughed so much at the jokes -Great music choice (the closer we can get Tekken to DB, the better) -Tag team fight -Solid verdict -One of my most wanted fights Cons: -Voice acting was off -Jak''s arms looked weird '' -Finisher was really lame (even if Max of Few Trades wanted it) -They left out quite a few stuff Overall: Great fight and despite Jax's arms looking strange, nothing wrong with the animation, better than Dante VS Bayonetta but again, not quite Pokemon VS Digimon, a solid 9.4/10 Episode 4: Flash (Ahh!) VS Quicksilver I'm kinda in the middle with this fight. Pros: -Animation was on point, better than Bowser VS Ganon -Jokes were funny (AHHH!) -Right verdict -Speed force moment was really, really cool -Captain America Cons: -Still obvious verdict though -Felt a bit slow -More of a race -Voice actors -Felt underwhelming Verdict: Solid verdict but underwhelming animation and verdict, not bad but not nearly the best 2D fight, I give it 7.8/10, too much racing Episode 5: The Joker VS Sweet Tooth Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Pros: -Good animation -They nailed The Joker -We finally get a Joker battle -Okay-ish verdict -"Okay, now that's funny." -Joker didn't fight Green Goblin Cons: -Felt kinda more like a Fast and Furious car chase than a fight between mass killers -Worst Torrian animation -Results are questionable Overall: Solid fight, even if it did fell like F&F car chase, not the best 3D animation though, 7.9/10. Episode 6: Mewtwo VS Shadow Oh man, do I have a lot to say Pros: -Music by Brandon Yates was on point -Sprites looked good -Funny jokes -Vegeta VS Shadow reference at the end -Mewtwo's voice actor Cons: -They made Shadow's voice actor make his voice worse -Short, boring animation --Even if it was bad intentionally -Not the best verdict -THEY BROUGHT SHADOW BACK! -Mewtwo didn't fight Silver Overall: Really, ''really boring, 4.9/10. Episode 7: The Meta VS Carolina Oh boy. This was a fight I thought I wasn't gonna like but boy was I wrong. Pros: -Voice actors were obviously great (they kinda are the official voice actors) -Jokes were amazing (Especially the ending and Church) -"All of them!" -The music -Awesome 3D animation by Torrian (Better than Joker VS Sweet Tooth and Bayo VS Dante) -Great music -"Aw, son of a bitch." -Great verdict -Felt like a crossover and not an advertisement -Convinced me to watch Red vs. Blue Cons: -Really, really bad idea -They didn't reveal the next time -Should have been Meta VS Cinder Fall and Carolina VS Pyrrha -Felt a tiny bit shorter compared to Torrian's other animations Overall: Amazing episode that had me on the edge of my seat, much, ''much ''better than I expected, it convinced me to watch RvB and is just an awesome episode, not quite Ratchet and Clank VS Jak and Daxter, but good enough 9.2/10. Episode 8: Cammy VS Sonya Fuck sake, it was going so well. Pros: -Cammy sprites were good -Jokes were pretty good -Battle was okay -Music was pretty dope -The finisher was cool Cons: -Far too slow -Research was bad -Voice clips felt out of place at some points -They said "they don't do scaling" but proceeded TO SCALE CAMMY TO BALROG AND NOT CHUN-LI -Wrong verdict -Didn't even bring up that Cammy's V-Trigger or the fact she can create a clone of M. Bison -Sonya's sprites looked out of place -Anvils, fucking anvils Conclusion: I thought this was a filler fight, I swear, I did better research and I know by the time SFV came out, the research for this fight was finished, but, it's not like they couldn't add the V-Trigger, it just pisses me off and the battle? Slow and boring, although better than Mewpoo VS Edge, 5/10 Episode 9: Tracer VS Scout Torrian, you do know Scout can jump right? Pros: -Animation was pretty cool -The start of the fight was funny -Funny jokes -Great music choice -Voice actors were good Cons: -Verdict was wrong -Scout barely moved -They didn't give Scout any of his other weapons -Worse than Meta VS Carolina Overall: Pretty good but not Meta VS Carolina, 8/10. Category:Blog posts